Boundless
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: After a fiasco with a drunken Borus and his happy sword wielding tactics in that condition, Fred and Caesar discover feelings for each other and find that love is boundless. (SLASH) CaesarFred, ChrisGeddoe in later chapters. (Chapter 7 up. Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Boundless**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After a fiasco with a drunken Borus and his happy sword wielding tactics in that condition, Fred and Caesar discover feelings for each other and find that love is boundless.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Damn.

Warning: Yaoi included. Bring your own batteries.

A/N: A tradition that I used to do was introduce weird pairings. Well, it's back in the form of a Caesar/Fred fic. Enjoy.

000000

_Yesterday I didn't feel anything about the way you are_

_But today it's really dearly and blinding_

_It's irritating me_

_- A part of Boundless Love by TO DESTINATION_

000000

Chapter 1

000000

In between stacks of papers, books and rolled parchments, the redhead buried himself in a book belonging to Shu, a strategist from the Dunan Unification War. It was definitely one of Apple's most prized possessions. She had once told him that the man gave the book to her himself, seeing that he had no use for it. It was a chronology of the Dunan War and Shu's battle strategies. Caesar found the book most interesting as he tried to play out in his mind the battles itself. He was so absorbed into the book that he didn't realize someone had invaded his room and was clearing his throat. Caesar looked up and found the Maximilian Knight staring at him.

"So this is where you've been hiding," he said. Caesar allowed the easygoing smile to fall on him again.

"Miss me already, baboon?" he teased.

"What? Did you call me a baboon?"

"Me?" Caesar said, feigning innocence. "I didn't say that. How dare you accuse me of such things? And you call yourself a knight…" Fred's face contorted from anger to confusion.

"But you said…" he mumbled.

"It's late, Fred. As much as I wish to continue this conversation, I can't keep my eyelids open with your droning," he said, further confusing the knight. As much as he enjoyed picking at the brain of Fred Maximilian, he had other things to prepare for. The knight apologized before leaving. Now alone, Caesar grabbed his book and re-read the page.

000000

Moments later, Caesar was unable to sleep. Lately, a lot of things floated in his mind, causing this problem. He usually blocked these thoughts by imagining a fantasy. Anything from the thought of flying on a griffon to having… nightly sessions with the most beautiful lady in Budehuc. It was understandable for a man his age to have such thoughts as long as he doesn't enforce them. That night was no different. He was about to lay a fairy tale in his mind when a knock came from his door. Cursing inwardly, he wore his robe and sthrew open the door, seeing Fred standing there, hand poised for another knock.

"What is it?" Caesar said gruffly.

"I was wondering if you could house me in your room. Sir Borus had too much wine tonight and Sir Percival spread a nasty rumor about me and Lady Chris. He's planning to chop me into pieces so…" Before Caesar could object, Borus's voice could be heard from the hallways.

"Sir Fred! I would like to have a word with you!" he shouted, clanging his sword for added effect.

"Why can't you just face him?" the redhead said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Because he's drunk! I'm afraid I might cause serious harm to him," he reasoned.

"As opposed to what he's about to do to you?" Caesar pointed out. The helplessness that showed on the usually stubborn knight was something Caesar couldn't deal with. He sighed before pulling the knight in and closing the door. Coming up with a plan, he grabbed Fred and brought both of them onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Getting that oaf off your back for good," he answered simply as he threw his robe to one side and positioned himself below Fred.

"Fred! Please!" he shouted, "You're in trouble with Borus! This isn't the time! FRED!" At that moment, Caesar pulled the knight into a kiss as his door was kicked open.

"Found… you?" the Swordsman of Rage stared wide eyed as he realized what he had charged into. Caesar turned to him and screamed bloody murder, causing the Zexen Knight to back up into a wall.

"Sir Borus! Get out right now!" Mumbling an apology, Borus quickly ran out of the room and closed the door. Caesar grinned before turning to Fred who was shocked.

"Why did you do that for!" Fred shouted as he got off the bed.

"I was getting him off your back," he said before standing up.

"Well, that wasn't the way…"

"Whatever," Caesar muttered before climbing into bed. "You better get some sleep." Confused, Fred headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Maximilian knight turned to the redhead.

"My room," he answered. Caesar let out a sigh before shaking his head.

"Fine, but Borus will know that you're lying and that blonde goof will come after your head and mine," he said, "I like my head connected to my neck, thank you very much."

"As so do I," Fred agreed, "But what do you propose I do then?" Caesar just wanted to tell him to figure it out himself and watch him act like a complete buffoon but he was tired and he wanted to sleep.

"Shed your armor and climb into bed. You have to spend the night here," he said, despite not wanting to.

"In your bed?" he repeated, swallowing.

"Of course in my bed, unless you've developed a way to sleep standing," Caesar huffed as he shifted to the side. Fred sighed as he undid his straps of armor and placed them neatly on a chair. He took off his boots and climbed into the bed. Feeling rather sheepish to having to share a bed with a man, Fred tried to keep to his side as possible.

"Uh, good night," he mumbled. Caesar couldn't help smiling before closing his eyes.

"Good night," he said before drifting off to sleep.

000000

When he woke up the next morning, he woke up to the feel of something warm around his waist. Caesar opened his eyes and found the knight, still asleep, using him as a bolster. Caesar found the scene all too amusing. He would have let it go on all day but he had work to do.

"Fred," he said as he shook the man, "Fred, wake up." A grunt came from the knight before he held on Caesar tighter.

"Fred! Borus is out to fondle you!" he exclaimed as he tapped the man's face. Fred only responded by waving his hand before letting it fall back on Caesar. That hand had fallen exactly on his crotch which was reacting like most normal men would in the morning. He pushed Fred aside, slightly offended by the invasion, before climbing out of bed. He grabbed his robe and wore it, tying the straps together. He turned to see Fred, now cuddling his pillow. He smirked at the sight before he opened the door. Usually, he enjoyed reading the Budehuc Times before everyone was awake. But he was surprised to find Chris standing at the doorway with Rico. Both of them looked stunned before the Silver Maiden gained her composure.

"Sir Caesar," she started, "Have you seen Sir Fred? Borus told me that I'd find him here."

"Master Fred wasn't in his room when I checked. I'm worried he might have gotten hurt or some sort," Rico said. Caesar ran his hand through his hair before sighing.

"Well, yes. He's here," he said, moving aside to allow them a full view of Fred all snuggled in his bed. Chris and Rico were dumbfounded at the revelation.

"You two didn't—"Rico shook her head, not allowing her option run through her, "No, it couldn't! I was under the impression that he was interested in Lady Chris!" Chris felt the blush coming to her cheeks at the sudden outburst. The redhead shook his head.

"No, no, no," he said, "Nothing happened in that sense. So don't worry your pretty little head, Rico."

"Then what exactly happened?" Chris asked. For the better, he told them the story. Once he was done, Chris let out a sigh.

"That Borus," she muttered before looking up, "I apologize for this, Sir Caesar. When Sir Fred wakes up, tell him my apology as well."

"Yes I will," he said.

"Too bad there's nothing we can do about the rumors," Rico said, sighing.

"Rumors?" Caesar asked, looking at the servant in confusion.

"Yes, rumors about you and Master Fred. I was pretty shocked about them myself," said the attendant, "But as long as I know the truth, I would set things straight."

"I'll do my best to banish these silly rumors as well," Chris said, "Honestly, that Borus…"

"Was he the one who spread the rumors then?" Caesar asked.

"Borus doesn't seem the type but I'm pretty sure I know who would. If I know my knights, it'll be Percival telling tall tales such as this one," she said, "Well, it can't be helped, I suppose." Chris turned to Rico. "Best you stay here. Sir Caesar might need some help breaking this news to Sir Fred." Rico nodded. Chris bowed slightly to him.

"I apologize for the intrusion. Have a good day, Sir Caesar." With that, Chris left.

000000

Caesar had read the Budehuc Times, surprised that the rumor had already reached the paper. The rumor hadn't lasted a night and it had become a topic in Budehuc. He knew that kid Arthur will be at his tail soon as well as the annoying detective wannabe, Kidd. He slowly walked back to his room, making sure to avoid everyone at the moment. He opened the door to find Rico jumping on his bed, trying to wake the Maximilian Knight up.

"MASTER FRED! EVIL IS OUT TO GET YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Fred only rolled over before grabbing the pillow. Rico huffed.

"Honestly, there's nothing I can do about this," Rico said. Caesar closed his door before stepping in, an amused smile on his face.

"He's a worse oaf asleep," he commented.

"Sir Caesar!"

"Now, now, Rico, I'm only poking some fun," he said, surrendering. Rico knew that Caesar meant it as a joke. It was the way he is.

"If he doesn't wake up soon…" Having an idea, Caesar went up to Fred before squatting beside him. Rico watched, slightly curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Something my brother used to do to me when I was a teen," he said before smiling. He bent down and whispered with the most feminine voice he could pull in Fred's ear.

"Oh Fred… My dear handsome knight… Will you wake up?" Fred's brow knotted before a smile curved upon his lips.

"Kiss me, Angel…" he whispered. Both Caesar and Rico frowned at the name but the redhead continued on.

"Well, if you want it so bad, you baboon," he said, reverting to his normal voice before pecking Fred on the lips. His eyes opened instantly before he shoved Caesar off him.

"What in the world are you doing in my room, Silverberg!" Caesar got up before sighing.

"It's my room, you dolt. This is what I get from saving your hide from Borus last night?" he said before sighing. At that moment, everything returned to Fred's mind as he mumbled an 'oh'.

"I should leave before something else gets out from here," he said as he grabbed his armor. Rico looked at Caesar at that moment. Sighing once more, the strategist turned to Fred.

"There's something that you should know before you leave," he said before revealing the horrible truth.

000000

Ignoring the murmurs in the restaurant, Fred settled himself in one of the seats while waiting for one of the ducks to take his order. Wilder came up to him and took his order. The knight tried his best to remain polite but the eyes around him were making him uneasy. Once the duck had turned away, Fred was left to his own. The eyes were looking at him were now avoiding him as he turned a direction and the murmuring stopped as well. _Silverberg, what did you bundle us into?_ He thought as he looked around. This was definitely making him uneasy. He stood up and headed to Mamie.

"Milady," he said, "Can you please pack my food instead? I wish to eat it somewhere else," he said. The chef didn't raise any questions. She just gave an okay. Once he received his food, he left the restaurant only to hear the buzz return. _I'm going to have to talk to Caesar and get him to set things straight!_

000000

"It's a mere suggestion, there's no reason to get your knickers in a bunch," Caesar said as he glanced at the current Flame Champion and the Master of the Castle. Hugo sighed before looking at the military strategist before sighing.

"I'm not," he said, "But like Thomas said, to enforce such a defense plan, the castle would have to be properly repaired. With the funding we've got so far, we'll be running out of food in no time."

"Okay, okay… I'll think of something," the redhead said, "But if we do want to win this war, I suggest we get at least the main castle repaired. We've got about a hundred souls in this castle, might as well make them do something."

"Make them?" Hugo said as he cocked his head to one side.

"Yes, make them. You give a long winding speech about how this castle in important to us and make them fix up the place. That'll help the funds a bit," he pointed out.

"Do you realize that you're not making any sense?" said a new voice. They looked up to see Nash walking into the room.

"I'm making perfect sense," Caesar countered. "If Master Thomas wishes to house the Fire Bringer, then his castle has to be fixed up. What are you doing here anyway?" Hugo and Thomas turned to Nash as if asking the same question.

"Your friend is not handling the rumor situation too well, just so you know. As much as I enjoy making a spectacle of him like you do, I suggest you talk to him and remind him of what the meaning of rumor is," he said.

"So that baboon is making things worse?"

"Quite so. He almost snapped at Lilly Pendragon. You know how serious _that _offence might lead." Caesar let out a sigh before turning to the two.

"Well, this is up to you two but I strongly suggest you put up to it," he said before leaving the room. Nash followed him a few steps before Caesar turned to him.

"What are you following me for?" he said. Nash only responded by pushing the redhead to a wall by his shoulders. The blonde spy traced the cheek of the young military strategist with a thumb before grinning.

"I find it hard to believe that you instigated such a rumor, Caesar. I thought you wanted to keep it a secret," he said before smirking, "Or was it all just an act?"

"I intend to," Caesar shot back fiercely, something he never done in awhile," This was a ploy. Didn't Chris tell you that?"

"Yes, she did. But I find it hard to believe that you'd actually help that goof," he said, chuckling. That was something Caesar could agree upon but he refused to say it out loud. His thoughts were disrupted when Nash slid his hand under Caesar green coat.

"Stop it," he growled," Nash…" There was nothing Caesar could do. After all, Nash had proven to him once that he was strong.

"I'm irresistible, you know that, right?" he whispered in the redhead's ear before licking it. Caesar shuddered.

"No, I don't find you that way," he said, keeping his voice steady. His body, however, was proving otherwise.

"I see," Nash said as he moved in, closing the gap between them with a kiss. Caesar wanted to struggle but he found himself giving in instead. A moment later, they heard the banging of armor before they spotted Fred running away from the halls.

"Damn!" Caesar outwardly cursed as he pushed Nash away. "Thank you very much. Now you've practically driven him away from me!"

"Why do you even bother? He doesn't mean anything to you, right?" The question seemed to repeat itself in Caesar's head but instead of answering, he decided to keep mum about it and run off in Fred's direction. Nash could only smirk.

"Figures," he said to no one in particular.

000000

**To Be Continued**

000000


	2. Chapter 2

**Boundless**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After a fiasco with a drunken Borus and his happy sword wielding tactics in that condition, Fred and Caesar discover feelings for each other and find that love is boundless.

Disclaimer: Ah. If I owned the Suikoden Series, Luca Blight would be alive. Alas, I don't and he's dead. Well, I'll just settle to writing fics then.

Warning: It's a Fred/Caesar fic. Oh and male/male relationship.

A/N: No, Nash is not a whore. You wish, didn't you?

000000

_My heart's being washed yet I'm hesitant _

_I can't be honest_

_I'm getting reckless _

_It makes my hair stand on ends just to think of you_

_- A part of Boundless Love by TO DESTINATION_

000000

Chapter 2

000000

He had all the intention to talk to Caesar, get him to clear out the mess that he had directly caused because of an inhibited knight and his actions. Oh yes, after Fred got Caesar the brilliant strategist to clear the mess he had gotten the both of them was into before he forced himself to live in a forest until this blows over. He had asked Rico whether she had seen the strategist and was replied that he had a meeting with Hugo and Thomas. He headed towards the meeting rooms, only to get the rudest shock in his life. Pressed against the wall was Caesar and pressed against his lips was that supposedly married blonde spy! Fred wanted leave unnoticed but his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor. Quickly getting up as fast as possible, Fred left not wanting to view more than he wanted. _What does he think he's doing! And of all people!_ The Maximilian Knight was lost in his inner grumblings that he didn't realize that the redhead caught up with him. With all the strength the Silverberg had, he forced the knight to turn.

"Can you stop for a second!" Caesar nearly shouted before taking a breath to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry but I have…"

"Look, what you saw just now wasn't what it seemed," he blurted out, something Caesar ever thought he'd do. Fred gave him a look.

"Right, what am I supposed to believe? That Nash decided to fall on your lips?" If this wasn't such an intense situation, Caesar would have congratulated Fred for his witty repartee.

"I'm not going to deny the fact that he kissed me but…" _But what exactly?__ You're sorry? What are you apologizing for, Caesar?_ He asked himself. Fred crossed his arms before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter," said the knight, "All I want is the rumors to go away. What you do with your life is none of my business." And somehow, deep inside the strategist, that hurt. And Caesar did everything he would do just to devoid of pain in his emotional status. He placed his hands in his pockets before letting his easygoing smile fall on his face.

"Well, I couldn't care less what you want. It's your fault for enamoring Chris in such a perverted fashion anyway," he said, "I'm not bothered by all this fanfare, so why are you?" Battling inner turmoil was something Fred had never been good at.

"I'm not!" he huffed in a childlike manner.

"Right, whatever. I have lots to do. So later," he said as he walked away, leaving the knight to his thoughts. Once he was far way from Fred however, the smile wavered. It was then Caesar knew his feelings were getting stronger for the Maximilian Knight.

000000

"What's going on?" Apple asked as she entered the main house of Budehuc Castle. Queen felt lost as well as she had never seen people that used this house ever working except for those in the shops. Apple had been gone for a week, finalizing ties between the Grassland tribes and stationing sentries for each clan. Queen requested to escort her since she had nothing to do and a break from Geddoe's Unit might do her some good. So this time lapse had rendered the two confused.

"Ah, Apple, Queen!" greeted Belle, "Hugo, I mean, the Flame Champion had requested for us to help rebuilt the broken down parts of the castle. If this is to be the base of the Fire Bringer, we can't work with a castle that looks so dreary." Apple looked at her before sighing.

"This is Caesar's idea, isn't it?"

"That you have to ask Hugo," Queen pointed out as she turned to the side. The Flame Champion, alongside Jacques, Sergeant Joe and Ace, were pulling a slab of stone across towards the back of the castle. Apple sighed.

"Never mind. Since it's already on the way, there's nothing I can do about it," she said, "I shouldn't have handed that book to him." Apple headed up the stairs, excusing herself from Queen. The swordswoman decided it was better if she had a drink and she headed to the bar.

000000

Apple found the young military strategist with Thomas as they were looking over some of the castle's blueprints. She was shocked to see Caesar so concentrated on the plans. Never before had he given full interest over something before. She decided to hide somewhere and watch him since neither of them noticed that she had entered.

"Well, I'm sure Twaikin would find something down there. Maybe we do have an escape route out of Budehuc. It'll come in handy someday," Caesar pointed out. Thomas let out a sigh.

"I didn't know all these existed. Some Castle Master I am," he said.

"Idiot," Caesar said, "You're new, considering. I didn't expect you to know all these. Let's concentrate on fixing the main house. Then, we'll expand the grid and…" He trailed off as at that moment, Fred entered the room.

"Master Thomas," he said, "Geddoe would like to see you."

"Right, I'll be there in a moment…"

"Nah, I think you should go," Caesar said, "I'll go through the rest of the plans myself." Grateful, Thomas took his leave. The redhead turned back to his work. After a few minutes, he looked up, seeing the knight still standing there.

"What?" he asked. Fred just blinked before shaking his head.

"Nothing," he said.

"Well if that's the case then please leave," Caesar said as he opened a large roll of parchment, "I have work to do." Sighing, the knight left. Caesar watched, biting his bottom lip. He knew he was acting snippety around the knight in hopes to drive him away. _It worked the last time, why is this one still hovering around me?_ He sighed before raking a hand through his hair. Having seen enough, Apple decided it was high time she came out of her hiding place.

"I see," she said, shocking her student slightly.

"App! When did you come back?"

"Just now," she answered, sighing, "I leave for one week and you cause trouble."

"But this isn't trouble, App, it's a necessity," he said, stressing on the last word. Apple shook her head.

"Not the castle, Caesar," she said, "I'm talking about Fred Maximilian." Caesar dipped his head lower, not allowing Apple a full view of his face that was flushing at the moment.

"What about him?"

"You were obstinately rude to him. You only do that when you want to drive away those little crushes away from you because you think you can't have them," she said, silently admiring her knowledge of the young man. "But what I see is that he's not planning to go away."

"Apple, you don't understand," he said, "It's not like that."

"Tell me then." As much as he didn't want to, he told Apple what had happened while she was gone. Unbeknown to them, another person had been listening as well.

000000

He had spent so much of his energy helping out in fixing the castle. He felt so drained that he didn't even bother to get some dinner. Instead, he collapsed on his bed. He was glad he had removed his armor since working in them could only hinder his movements. The only reason he was working too hard was that he didn't allow any thoughts of Caesar enter his mind. Every time he let his mind wander, it falls back to thinking about the redhead, wondering what he meant by his words. He seemed to not feel embarrassed or even disturbs by the rumor mongers like he had said. _Argh__! This is so frustrating! Why can't I just forget it? _He touched his lips at that moment. That brief kiss he shared with Caesar… He knew it was suppose to mean nothing but… Every time he remembered it, his face would warm up like it did now. Intruding his thoughts was a knock on the door. _Probably Rico…_ he thought before giving the person the permission to come in.

"Are you alright, Sir Fred?" The knight looked up, suddenly realizing who it was.

"L-Lady Chris!" he exclaimed as he sat up.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Sir Fred," she said before smiling, "There's something that I was hoping to talk to you about."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's about our military strategist. He seemed so distracted of the late," she said, "I have been going over some tactical matters on the Zexen side with him and he stared out the window the whole time. I did ask him what's the matter but all he said was that he already went over it. Well, Geddoe agrees with me that there's something going on and it seems to revolve around you since he kicked Arthur out of his room for mentioning your name. If you don't resolve this matter, it would lead to more of a problem. If he can't perform well, the whole army will fall. So, if it's possible…" she trailed off.

"You're not asking me to… talk to him, are you?"

"Oh please, Sir Fred. He may not say it but he does… like you," she said.

"Like me?" Those two words suddenly lost all meaning in Fred's dictionary. He just stared at the Silver Maiden for five long minutes before she decided to speak again.

"Well, if you do like to see this castle fall into enemy hands…" she said. It seemed to work as he got up and nodded.

"I'll do it," he said before continuing, "But for the sake of this war, Lady Chris." Chris nodded as a smile fell on her face.

"Thank you, Sir Fred," she said before bowing. As soon as she did, she left the room, closing the door behind her. After taking a few steps, she turned to her left.

"Seriously, who told Nadir you couldn't act?" Geddoe said as he gave her a small smirk.

"Well, I've been spending a lot of time with Nei and Queen," she said teasing. Not that anybody else got to see this side of Geddoe but Chris, having taken a part of her father that annoyed the man so well, seemed to have broken through.

"Do you think this will work?" she asked.

"Well, this ploy had always worked for centuries and I've been around longer than you think," he said. She had forgotten that like her father once was, Geddoe was also gifted and cursed with agelessness. She touched her right hand in response to her thought. Suddenly realizing she was being rude, she gave him a small smile.

"A man such as yourself truly needs to live forever so that all the women in the world would know what a great man you are," she said, blurting out what was on her mind.

"Are you flirting with me, Chris?"

"No," she said, the blush on her features telling him otherwise.

"Until tomorrow then," said the mercenary captain. He was about to walk off before he turned to her and kissed her forehead. And that rendered Chris speechless.

000000

It was strange that the next morning was brighter than before. Fred dressed readying himself for what was inevitable. He had to talk to Caesar, clear out what was going on between the both of them before this army could move on as a promise to Lady Chris. He walked out of his room, determined to find the tactician. After a few moments, he realized he had no idea of where to go. If his memory serves, Caesar would already by up and about because Apple had returned from her trip. She'd make sure he'd be going through his meetings with the Flame Champion, Geddoe, Chris and Thomas. He decided it was better he headed to the usual meeting room but after a few turns, he literally bumped into Geddoe.

"I'm sorry," the knight mumbled, offering a hand to the mercenary. Geddoe took the hand and got up. "Are you heading to the meeting, Sir Geddoe?" he asked.

"Actually it ended," he said. Fred faltered, realizing now he was lost. "Are you looking for someone at the meeting?"

"Yes, I have to talk to Sir Caesar. It is of utmost importance…"

"He's at the ship," Geddoe answered cutting through his sentence. Though he found it rude, Fred was grateful to the information.

"Thank you," he said before heading to the elevator.

000000

Caesar never did like natural embodiments of water, especially large ones such as the lake. Yet, he enjoyed sitting on the ship and having his breakfast there. It was perfect really, since Apple once told him that she would never step on the rickety old ship if her life depended on it. So, to get away from her, he would spend time on the ship, reading, eating, contemplating on the stupid knight… He stopped at the last suggestion. _Damn… I'm really falling hard for this one, am I?_ His last conversation with Apple only drove the fact into his already bleeding heart. He knew Fred was never interested in him, even when he tried to be polite about it. He had been oblivious to Caesar's remarks and was least offended by them. _Great, this time I fell for one that's really stupid…_ he inwardly laughed at the thought as he ate his meal.

"There you are." He turned to see Fred standing over him. _Oh crap…_

"So you're looking for me all of a sudden?" Caesar shot, turning back to his meal. _Go away Fred… You're making this harder for me._

"Yes, I have," said the knight, wondering what how to approach the subject, "Is there something that you wish to say to me?" Caesar continued to eat his meal, acting as disinterested as possible. _I'm interested in you Fred. I think you're cute, like all the harem of girls think you are… And there's more to it, I love poking fun at your face because it's the only way I can express it. But I ruined that, didn't I? I ruined it that night when I saved your hide from Borus._

"No, he answered.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Yes." Fred let out a sigh.

"Then…" he turned to leave. Not able to stay in that farce any longer, Caesar stood up.

"Fred, wait," he called out. The knight turned.

"There is something I have to tell you," the strategist said. But the words never came out as a large black tentacle wrapped itself around Caesar and pulled him into the lake.

"Caesar!"

000000

**To Be Continued**

000000


	3. Chapter 3

**Boundless**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After a fiasco with a drunken Borus and his happy sword wielding tactics in that condition, Fred and Caesar discover feelings for each other and find that love is boundless.

Disclaimer: And the ownership goes to… KONAMI!

Warning: It's got male/male relationship.

A/N: Caesar won't be raped by a tentacle monster. Another note, Boundless was removed because I had a little 'chat' with the characters at the VERY END OF MY FIC! This is an outrage! A complete outrage! I mean, I wrote my fic with that chat part just to humor myself (and hopefully all of you out there!) Apparently, this website can't tell if it's a chat or humor… They have no sense of humor!

000000

_This burning emotion strangling my heart_

_It's overwhelming it's almost painful_

_I can't stay sane_

_Even though I search for endless love_

_Love is blind_

_Pretending it's only a coincidence _

_I wanna be embraced in kindness_

_- A part of Boundless Love by TO DESTINATION_

000000

Chapter 3

000000

Caesar!" Fred shouted shock going through him as the strategist was pulled in by… whatever that was. Not giving a second thought, the knight took a breath and jumped into the water. He was glad that he chose not the wear his armor for the second time. He dove in and kept his eyes open. Ignoring the stinging that the salt water was doing to his eyes, he searched for the redhead. He spotted the man getting pulled faster into the water. He swam after but the pressure combined with his lungs screaming for air, he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. It was at a moment's glance he saw what was under there. _A kraken in these parts? Caesar! _he shook the thoughts of doom from his head._ No! I can't abandon him! _He swam deeper, not wanting to give in. His vision began to blur as his chest became unbearable to deal with. He pulled out his sword, barely able to keep up. As much as he didn't want to, his body was giving up. _Caesar…_ was his last thought before he blacked out. He failed to notice the arrow that flew past him.

000000

_"Fred." The Maximilian Knight twitched before slowly opening his eyes. A crop of red hair greeted him. Caesar was leaning against him as the easygoing smile fell on his face. Fred reached out and touched Caesar's cheek. _

_"You're… You're okay," he said, relieved. _

_"Of course, you saved me, Fred," said the strategist. "And a reward is in order here." As he said that, Caesar leaned in for a kiss. For a moment, he was confused but he slowly gave into the kiss. They broke off for a moment._

_"Caesar… I…" But the redhead only gave him his usual smile. _

_"Fred, it's time to wake up." The knight raised an eyebrow. All Caesar did was touch his lungs and in felt like a brick wall fell on it. Fred coughed as he fought to breathe._

000000

Water spouted out from his lungs as he turned over, coughing. Moments later, Fred opened his eyes, realizing he was back on the ship where a small number of people had gathered. Watari was bent over him, dripping wet, masked pulled down as he watched the man gasp for breath. His lungs felt like it was on fire.

"He's alright," the ninja announced before pulling up his mask. Chris rushed up to him, using her true rune to heal him.

"Where's Caesar?" he mumbled hoarsely. Chris refused to answer.

"Back up!" She grabbed Fred by the arms and with the help of Watari, they moved into the castle. Fred got a view of what was happening as a couple of tentacles swept on the bed. Edge was thrown to the mast but he shook it off and focused on the fight. Geddoe and Hugo were on the deck as well, weapons out. Watari decided to join the fight as he threw a couple of shurikens at the tentacles.

"Caesar…" Fred mumbled as he searched the deck for him.

"Edge!" they heard Geddoe shouting, "Get them!" The Star Dragon Sword wielder grabbed another man by the arm and got them on deck.

"Geddoe, now!" Hugo shouted. A jolt of lightning hit the water, paralyzing the squid.

"Are you okay, Jacques?" Edge asked as he brought the man next to Fred. Jacques nodded before coughing but Chris used her rune to heal him anyhow. Watari was performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to someone else. Fred sat up, getting a view to who it was. And he spotted the crop of unmistakable red hair.

"Caesar!" he shouted, wanting to rush over. But Chris and Edge pushed him down.

"Stay put!" she said, gaining some control over him. Hugo joined them, making sure that Fred didn't do anything worse.

"Fred, calm down!" Hugo said, trying to cool the knight. He wasn't even listening as he tried to reach over.

"We need to get him to a doctor," Watari said turning to Geddoe, "He coughed out the water but he's not waking up." Agreeing that this was the best course of action, they moved quickly to Doctor Tuta's office.

000000

"He'll be fine," Tuta announced after taking a look at Caesar, "He's been underwater for longer so he won't wake up anytime soon. He'll need rest." The relief filled the air for the moment, even half of the group wasn't planning to show it. Mio giggled before handing the wet ones a towel each.

"I'm not entirely shocked about the Kraken," Tuta said as he turned to Fred who had calmed down since the ordeal, "The Dunan War had a couple of them as our allies. It was a funny scene when Doctor Huan tried to tend their wounds."

"Well, that Kraken almost took my head off so I'm sure he isn't an ally," Hugo muttered before leaning against a cabinet.

"It's strange for a Kraken to come to our shores…" Chris said before turning to the wet three, "What were you three doing on the ship anyway?" Jacques looked at the floor, Edge turned to his left side while Watari looked up. All three avoiding Chris's question.

"You knew about the Kraken, didn't you?" Geddoe said, looking at his subordinate. Jacques nodded.

"… I saw him from afar…" he said.

"… We thought we could take it on…" Watari pointed out.

"… But he was so big," Edge said.

"… Never thought he'll come to the ship…" Jacques said.

"… And take Silverberg…" Watari continued.

"As lunch," Edge concluded. Hugo leaned forward before looking at them.

"Okay, that was just strange," he said. Chris agreed by nodding her head. As much as Mio enjoyed the spectacle as she wanted to, they were disturbing her patients.

000000

Since he was pronounced well enough to leave the infirmary, Fred didn't spend much time outside than he would. Since that incident he realized that he almost lost someone that meant something in his life. It was strange that one vision changed him to a lot. He got out of bed and picked out a green shirt as opposed to the many white ones he would wear and a pair of pants. Once he was dressed, he headed for his door when it opened, revealing his squire at the other side. Rico looked at him, worry evident on her face.

"Master Fred," she said in a soft voice, "Are you heading to the infirmary again?"

"Yes, Rico," he said.

"You've been going there for three days now," she said, "I've never seen you so worried…" Her voice faltered before she looked at him. "Master Fred, you care for him so much. Can you tell me why, as a friend?" Fred realized that for the first time, Rico showed more maturity than her child body ever possessed. She understood him when he didn't understand himself. And the answer to this question had been answered the day he kissed Caesar.

"I think… I might be in love with him, Rico," he finally said, "I know it sounds strange but…"

"I've seen stranger, Master Fred," she said, chuckling at her own thoughts, "At least, we know that you love him." She noticed that he was smiling now. He was glad for the thought.

"When he wakes up, you should tell him how you feel," she suggested. Fred turned to her, the smile fading from his face.

"But he'll never accept it!" he exclaimed, "He'll think it's a cruel joke just to get back at him. I can't do that, Rico! I'm not certain he even feels that way towards me."

"Master Fred," she said before sighing, "I'm sure that he fancies you a great deal."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he likes to pull the pigtails of the girl he likes," Rico pointed out.

"But I'm not a girl, Rico, and I don't have pigtails."

"Master Fred, it means he teases you just to tell you how he feels," she explained slowly. She forgot that her master took things a bit too literal at times. Comprehension dawned on his face as the smile returned.

"Let's head to the infirmary then, Rico. I'm sure Apple would be glad to our company.

000000

She sighed as she touched his forehead before running her hand into his wild auburn hair. _Oh Caesar… It's been three days. Why aren't you waking up?_ She thought, worried for the boy. Since her travels with him, Apple had developed a sense of motherly love for the young strategist. It was the way things were between him and her. She smiled at the thought as she touched his cheek. _You've made a great accomplishment, young man. He's worried about you._ As the thought escaped her, she noticed his face had changed. He was frowning before he began to thrash about as if he was panicking. Apple tried to control him and grabbed his arms but with strength that she didn't know the redhead possessed, Apple was thrown to the floor.

"What's going on here?" She looked up as the young knight grabbed Caesar's arms and tried to sit on his legs as he tried to restrain him.

"Rico! Get Doctor Tuta!" he ordered as he used his strength against Caesar. The squire dashed as quickly as possible without a second thought. "Caesar! Stop this!" he said while struggling with the man, "I don't want to hurt you! Please! Wake up and stop this! Caesar!" Fred still held on despite getting hurt while holding him. He leaned in closer. "Please, Caesar…" he whispered. Apple let out an inaudible gasp as she saw Fred's face. Tears flowed down his face as the fear hit him full force. "Caesar…" he begged. At that moment, Caesar snapped his eyes open, tears flowing down his face as well. Fred let his wrists go before the redhead gripped at Fred's shirt and wept.

000000

"Are you sure?" he heard Apple say as she stood with Tuta and Mio. The doctor nodded before speaking again.

"It's probably the reason it took him time to wake up. He was stuck in memories. It could be triggered by a childhood trauma of some sort. Has this ever happened before?" Tuta asked.

"No. But he did try to avoid bathing in ponds or streams. I thought it was because he was being a stubborn coot," she said," I shouldn't have fallen for that laid back ploy."

"But it worked didn't it?" a third voice came in, "He fooled all of us. Doctor Tuta, we need to find out the cause to all this. The best choice is to see his brother and asked him. Something might come up."

"Nash! Are you suggesting we cross enemy lines! That is absurd! I will have none of it!"

"Apple, this is for Caesar's sake. If we know the problem, then we can fix it," Nash said.

"You're not planning to go alone, are you?" Tuta asked.

"No, Lady Chris insisted I bring at least an escort. Watari and Jacques are coming with me," he said.

"Do you know where they are then?" Nash didn't answer her. As much as he wanted to hear the conversation, it was enough for him. Fred closed the door before going back to Caesar's side. He was awake now but always staring at the ceiling.

"Are you… going to be alright, Caesar?" he asked as he moved closer.

"… What happened?" Caesar asked, ignoring the question.

"That Kraken..."

"Why was Apple shouting?" Fred bit his lower lip, not wanting to say. It was against his knight's honor to lie but to tell Caesar that Nash was going to Albert because of him won't help Caesar's condition.

"Landis played a joke. Said that the Grim Reaper came for you…" he said, forcing a laugh.

"You're lying," Caesar said before turning aside, "I'm tired…" Fred didn't say much but he tucked Caesar in.

"Then rest. I'll bring you some food once you're awake." He was about to move away when Caesar grabbed his shirt.

"I don't want to be alone," he mumbled.

"I'm not leaving…"

"Please…" It was more than a whimper that told Fred how much Caesar needed him. He kicked off his boots and joined the man in bed. As soon as he did, Caesar buried himself into his chest. It was all that he needed to silently oath to protect Caesar from any harm.

000000

As the two drifted to sleep, Apple opened the door slightly to catch a glimpse of them. She sighed heavily, her mind not able to take its attention away from Nash's suggestion. A glass of tea hovered in front of her. She looked up to see the True Lightning wielder in front of her, his own cup of tea in his hands. She accepted the drink before thanking him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes…" she answered before stopping herself, "No… I just feel so…"

"Anxious?" She sipped her tea instead of answering.

"I thought I knew Caesar but I guess even he has skeletons in the closet," she pointed out. Geddoe sipped his tea as well.

"All of us do when we leave our childhood innocence," he said before looking in the room as well. "You are a strong woman, Apple." His words haunt her with familiarity. She smiled at the memory.

"Someone told me that once, fifteen years ago," she said before sighing, "What am I to do? If Caesar finds out that we ran to his brother, he'll be mad beyond reckoning."

"But not at you," Geddoe said, "He will know that you disagreed to it from the start."

"Thank you," she said, "I guess I needed to be reassured."

"Let's just hope that Nash comes back in one piece," Geddoe said.

"Isn't that why you send Jacques with him?" The man frowned before shaking his head.

"No, Jacques can never seem to stay away from Watari lately. I had to take the both of them along with me once," he said before sighing. Apple laughed softly.

"Ah, the joys of young love," she said, teasingly before turning to the two sleeping figures in the room. "Let's hope this one works as well."

000000

**To Be Continued**

000000


	4. Chapter 4

**Boundless**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After a fiasco with a drunken Borus and his happy sword wielding tactics in that condition, Fred and Caesar discover feelings for each other and find that love is boundless.

Disclaimer: Well, I think I've established that my ownership to Suikoden is zero.

Warning: Male/Male.

A/N: Boundless Love is one of the songs in Yami No Matsuei. Just wanted to point that out.

000000

_Boundless Love _

_These falling dreams_

_One life one flower for the frail reality_

_- A part of Boundless Love by TO DESTINATION_

000000

Chapter 4

000000

_"Albert! Slow down!" shouted a young boy as he chased after his brother. The other boy turned to him before smiling as he watched the young one run after him, panting hard. _

_"Hurry, Caesar! The pond's only after this hill!" Albert shouted. Caesar hurried after his brother who was now way ahead of him. He sighed before chasing after his brother again. He found Albert standing near a pond as he began removing his shirt and pants. Caesar joined him and threw his clothes aside. Dressed in nothing but their shorts, the two boys jumped into the pond. _

_"Caesar, stay near the sides," his brother warned, "You can't swim properly yet so stay at the pond's edge." The younger boy nodded as he watched his brother swimming through the pond a couple of times. He tried a couple of lengths at the pond's edge before quickly getting bored. _

Albert's having all the fun… Well, I'm just as good a swimmer as him. I should be able to swim through as well. _Determined, Caesar pushed himself from the pond's edge and began swimming clumsily to the middle of the pond. He got tired and tried to stand, only to find the bottom did not reach his feet. Caesar panicked before going underwater. He tried to swim back up but his leg was stuck on some weed. Albert saw his brother going down._

_"Ceasar!"_

000000

He woke up with a jolt before realizing he wasn't in the pond anymore. He ran his hand through his hair before sighing. _Of all the dreams I have in this world, I had to have one about him, _he thought before sitting up and straightening himself. A fee minutes later, the door to his room opened, revealing the black knight.

"Not asleep yet?" asked Yuber.

"Unlike you, I have lots to do," he shot back before turning back to his work. He didn't want to satisfy the blonde creature that he had fallen asleep behind the desk.

"Maybe you should." Albert looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you concerned?" The blonde only smirked.

"No, but I want you in bed," he said. Albert snorted before turning back to his notes. He was adamant on staying up rather than give in to the demon's demands. He ruffled through some notes before looking up again. He was about to tell off Yuber when an arrow flew into the room, hitting one of the bookcases behind Albert as it missed his head by a few fingers. Yuber's swords were already out. He was slightly miffed that he didn't sense the arrow.

"Stand down," Albert ordered as he took out the arrow. He untied the note on it and read what it said. After a few moments, he frowned at the content.

"What is it?" Yuber asked, sheathing his swords. Albert got up and wore his coat.

"Follow me but be conspicuous," he said.

"You're not planning to tell me, are you?" Yuber said, sneering. The strategist didn't answer.

000000

"So you did come alone, I'm surprised," Nash said as he noted the red haired strategist walking towards him. Albert stopped before turning to him.

"You should know better," he said, "I'm sure you didn't as well." Nash's smile became prominent on his face as he shrugged.

"Usually, I would. This wasn't an option for me," said the blonde.

"Why is this so urgent for Harmonia? I thought you left for the Fire Bringer," he asked.

"That was a lie," Nash said truthfully, "I need information about Caesar."

"What?"

"You heard me. Your brother isn't telling us a few things and we need to know what's going on with him. You are our only choice sadly." Albert crossed his arms.

"A poor choice, I'm afraid."

"Then you wouldn't mind your brother dead for the rest of your life," he said. Nash noticed the calm, composed look change to shock. All the defenses Albert had dropped for that moment and Nash used that opportunity.

"He nearly drowned three days ago and he just woke up today, nearly killing Apple," he said, exaggerating the point, "For his own health, Albert, tell me what happened to him?" Flickering in his eyes was the brother that Albert had long abandoned since the start of the war.

"He was eight," he said, "It was at a pond…" He told the story of how Caesar Silverberg nearly died to just be his brother. Once he was done, he looked up at Nash.

"He avoided ponds, lakes, rivers, streams and oceans since then. He never got over it, I suppose. Is he alright?"

"He woke up," Nash said. He didn't trust the man enough give him information of the current situation of Caesar.

"I see," Albert said, "Can I see him then?"

"Would you walk into a castle where thousands of men want to kill you?"

"Oh," he said, "Then… Is that enough?"

"More than enough," Nash said, "Thank you, Albert." Albert nodded before walking away.

000000

He walked a few steps, out of the clearing that Nash wanted them to meet, before stopping. He looked up the nearby tree before sighing.

"Let's go, Yuber," Albert said. Yuber teleported down the tree and turned to him.

"You showed weakness," he stated.

"It was required of me," Albert said, "Human emotions are what I can exploit."

"Emotions are weaknesses," Yuber said.

"I believe the lack of it is," he pointed out before walking away. "That's why demons like you can never win in a fight."

"Don't let me test that theory, Silverberg," he snarled.

000000

Once the group returned to Budehuc castle, Nash relayed the story back to Apple and Tuta. The doctor sat down before shaking his head. He opened a few books before reading through them.

"Caesar is a remarkable person," Tuta said, "He controls his emotions so well that he could portray a nonchalant personality. Every emotion he lets out is all tactical based." Tuta closed the book before turning to Apple.

"His mind is so wrapped up in strategy that his emotions become part of them. But his, I believe, isn't as well honed as others. Hence they way he behaves. That smile represents his lack of training, a way of masking what he doesn't have. We fell for his façade."

"But what about Caesar's current condition?"

"The brick wall that protected him tore down. He's building it up again and if another trauma hits him, he will not be able to wake up from it," Tuta said, "Unless there is a way of leaving the wall broken."

"Like how?" Apple asked.

"That depends on the people around Caesar. Those with emotional attachments to him. Like you Miss Apple," he said.

"What do I have to do, then?"

"Just be the way you were with him," Tuta said, "Especially when he was still unconscious."

"I see," Apple said, "But what if there is a person in his heart that he loves?" Tuta looked at her.

"That person could keep that brick wall of his broken for good."

000000

Caesar woke up, rubbing his sleepy eyes before turning to his side. His face was instantly met with Fred's sleeping one. Caesar felt the heat coming to his cheeks. There he was, Fred Maximilian, holding on to Caesar and it felt like he wasn't planning to let go. _Oh, how I hope that was true…_ he thought bitterly before touching Fred's face.

"Fred, there's something I have to tell you," he whispered, "I love you. I've always did. The first time I saw you at Chisha, I admired you. You're everything that I wanted to be and more. But as time went on in this castle, I realized that I wanted to be with you. I wanted to know how it felt to be held by you, like this. And how it felt to kiss you. But… That's not going to happen… right?" Tears filled Caesar's eyes. For the first time in his life, Caesar felt hopeless. _Why am I so weak? Why can't I get over you, Fred?_ The answer came as a simple kiss. Caesar's eyes snapped open as he found himself gazing into Fred's amethyst ones.

"It is going to happen," Fred whispered as he wrapped his arms around the strategist before swooping down for another kiss. Caesar was still bewildered, unsure to why this was happening. As soon as the kiss broke off, Caesar looked at him.

"Why?" Fred smiled at him.

"Because I am in love with you too," he answered. Elated from that answer, Caesar pressed his lips against Fred's.

000000

**To Be Continued**

000000

KNK: I did it! Finally! –looks around and realizes that Caesar and Fred are still kissing- Guys… It's over…


	5. Chapter 5

**Boundless**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After a fiasco with a drunken Borus and his happy sword wielding tactics in that condition, Fred and Caesar discover feelings for each other and find that love is boundless.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Warning: Male/Male.

A/N: No, it's not the end of it just yet. And this is fairly turning into a Chris/Geddoe fic as well. Shudder at my imagination!

000000

_Boundless Love _

_Useless media rushing in circles like every other day_

_- A part of Boundless Love by TO DESTINATION_

000000

Chapter 5

000000

Caesar sighed as he sat himself at the fountain of Budehuc Castle as he flipped open a book. He tried to read but the spectacle in front of him seemed to pique his interest. Of course, anything that Fred does would interest him anyways. At that moment, Fred and Percival are dueling, much to the fact that Fred felt that his sword fighting was getting rusty. He challenged a few of the Zexen Knights, mainly Chris, Borus and Percival, to a duel when they can and today was no different. Caesar watched as Fred blocked with the shield strapped on his arm before he used his blade to throw Percival's off his grasp.

"I win, this time, Sir Percival," Fred said as he picked up the knight's sword and handed it back to him. Percival smiled.

"It's unfair since your boyfriend is watching," Percival shot. Fred could only laugh as he hid the blush coming to his cheeks.

"Now, now, Sir Percival. Let's not bring him into it," he said, "Why not we duel when both Caesar and Sir Borus are watching?" It was Percival's turn to blush but he let it slide.

"I'm sure Borus would prefer it if he dueled," he said as the both of them walked to the fountain. Fred instantly sat beside Caesar who was trying his hardest to concentrate on his book but was failing miserably. Even if he didn't want to give Fred the satisfaction that he was watching, he couldn't.

"Congratulations," Caesar finally said. Fred smiled, glad that Caesar admitted to the fact that he was really watching.

"Thank you," said the knight as he sighed. "I think I can do another before lunch." Percival shook his head.

"Sir Fred, aren't you the least bit tired?"

"Not at all, I can fight all day if I wanted to," he said laughing.

"Then you'll fall into bed and not wake up for a month," Caesar shot back. Fred tried his best not to pout like a little girl at that comment.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty woke up at a true love's kiss. You can wake me up anytime, Caesar," he said. The redhead felt the blush on his cheeks as he hid his face behind the book. Percival watched this, slightly amused. It reminded him of how he was with Borus. The peacefulness didn't last long as they heard someone clear their throat.

"Sir Fred, I heard that you're offering a duel to anyone in the castle." Fred stood up before nodding.

"I am. Are you here to stand for that offer, Lady Queen?" The shorthaired brunette smiled before drawing her sword.

"Hey, Queen's really doing it." They turned to see Ace, Joker and Jacques coming over. "I thought you were kidding."

"A chance to blow our dear accountant of ten thousand potch? Who in their right mind would pass that up?" Queen said to his teammates. "Besides, since all of you are set to me losing, I might as well show you what I'm really made of."

"Okay then," Ace said, still smug, "Anybody wants to raise the stakes?" Joker and Jacques shook their heads.

"Fifty thousand potch to Lady Queen's win," Chris said as she walked in with Hugo.

"And for two weeks that person will have to be her personal assistant by order of the Flame Champion," said the Karayan boy. Queen couldn't help grinning. The Flame Champion had her back.

"And if she loses?" Ace asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll be your assistant then," Queen said curtly.

"Well then, since we're all in a friendly wager," Percival said, "I'd stake five thousand potch for Sir Fred's win." Everyone turned to Caesar who looked up from his book.

"What?" he finally said, "I'm not going to bet on anything." At that moment, Fred looked hurt. Caesar noticed that before he bit his lip. He tried to make up for it.

"Fine. If Fred wins, I'll cook his favorite dinner wearing only an apron and he can watch," he announced. For a moment no one said anything but froze as the wind blew past them.

"That sounds… nice," Chris said, trying to make something out of it. While the others tried their best not to snigger, a smile was prominent on Fred's face as he drew his sword.

"On guard, Lady Queen," he said.

"Man, if Geddoe promised me that, I'd be as spunky as you," she said as she dropped to her stance. Chris did all but slice the woman's head off. It was help that Hugo's vice grip was on her sword hilt. As the duel went on its way, Geddoe walked up to the Flame Champion and the True Water Rune holder.

"What's going on here?"

"Chris was about to loop Queen's head off for you," Hugo said. Chris turned a shade of pink. Geddoe looked at them with one eyebrow arched.

"We're wagering on who would win this duel," Chris pointed out before telling him the recent events. Once she was done, Hugo turned to Geddoe.

"What about a bet then, Geddoe?" he said, "If Fred wins you have to go out on a date with Lady Chris."

"Hugo!" she exclaimed, her cheeks now burning.

"And if Queen wins?" he asked, indifferent to the circumstances.

"I'll grant whatever you like," he said.

"But Hugo, we just wagered for Queen," Chris pointed out.

"I did it only because you thought it was unfair for Queen," he said, "This is between me and Geddoe. So are you on?" He offered his hand. Geddoe looked at it for a moment before turning to Chris. He shook Hugo's hand, much to Chris's delight, err, chagrin.

"I am not a thing you can wager off, Hugo!" she said, trying her best to store some dignity.

"Chris, it's too late for that," he said, "Besides, are you going to go against the Flame Champion's orders?"

"He's got a point," Geddoe agreed.

"Sir Geddoe!" Chris said indignantly before she crossed her arms and huffed.

_Fred better win,_ she found herself thinking. Geddoe was also on the same lines, unbeknown to anyone.

000000

"So that's why you're here?" said the chef as she stirred the soup she was preparing. She looked over at the strategist before giving him a smile.

"Please Mamie, I have no idea how to fry an egg and I have to cook dinner in nothing but an apron!" he said.

"I can help you if you can tell me what Sir Fred likes to eat," she said.

"That's easy, lamb chops with a side of mash potatoes thickened with gravy," Caesar told her.

"I see. It will be quite a feat to master it without any protection except for an apron," she said before grinning," But let the lesson start with you fully clothed." Caesar groaned.

000000

Chris sat in front of the mirror as she brushed her silver hair as she hummed happily. The duel, though a very close one, ended up with Fred winning. She barely could contain her glee. _It was worth losing fifty thousand potch, _she thought as she continued brushing her hair.

"Lady Chris?" She recognized Louis's distinctive voice as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Louis," she said. The young attendant did so before walking up to her.

"You seem in a cheery mood, Lady Chris," he said, noting the smile on her face.

"You can say that," the Silver Maiden said as she put down her brush. "What brings you here, Louis?" The boy took out a letter and handed it to her. Chris read it before feeling her cheeks warm. It was from Geddoe, a simple request for her to meet him at the tavern three days from now.

"Is it important, Lady Chris?"

"Very, Louis," she answered before placing the letter on the table.

000000

Fred looked at the script in his hands before looking at his attendant. He couldn't believe what Nadir had requested him to do. He was given the part of the prince in Sleeping Beauty, which was apparently a new play.

"Are you going to do it, Master Fred?" Rico asked, "I think it's great that you got the part. I always thought he favored Percival for these roles."

"That's what I thought as well," he said, looking worriedly at the script. He was slightly concerned about Caesar's jealousy. He knew well that Sleeping Beauty involved a kiss and if he had to kiss a girl… he wondered how Caesar would react. The thoughts were saved when the redheaded devil himself entered the room.

"Hello—"he stopped at mid-sentence when he noticed the script in Fred's hands, "You were cast in Nadir's new play?" Fred sighed before nodding.

"Oh don't look so down, Master Fred," Rico said as she hopped off her seat, "He's the prince for Sleeping Beauty." For a moment, Caesar looked at him before grinning.

"True love's first kiss," Caesar teased. "Now who's the unlucky girl who'll have to go through me to kiss you?"

"They haven't given the role yet," Rico said, "I think Nadir is looking for the perfect woman. I do hope Lady Nei or Lady Queen get the part. They are fine actresses."

"If it's not Caesar, it could be Twaikin for all I care," Fred grumbled before tossing the script aside. Both Caesar and Rico cringed at the thought.

"Are you sure about that?" Caesar said.

"I don't want to be in the play," Fred whined before looking at Caesar with a puppy look. Rico knew it was high time she took her leave. She bade her goodbye and good luck to her master before walking out the room. Once the young attendant was out of the way, the redhead looked at his lover.

"Fred, I was with Mamie _all_ day learning how to _cook_ your favorite food. I even have the apron," he pulled out a bundle of cloth and unraveled the frilly green apron.

"It was a gift," he said, slightly embarrassed. Fred smiled before pecking his lover on the cheek.

"You really didn't have to…"

"No, no… I wanted to do this. It was only fair," he said before inching closer to Fred. Unable to resist, Fred claimed his mouth, one arm snaked to the redhead's waist while the other went under the green jacket. Caesar nearly yelped in surprise. It was the first time _Fred_ was forward in his actions.

"F-Fred?" he said, stammering slightly. Fred looked at him with eyes that Caesar never thought existed. "Fred!" The whispering exclamation only stopped the young knight before he pulled by, surprised at what he had done.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said.

"Who was the one who wanted this relationship to slow down?" Caesar said, chiding as he pecked the knight on his cheek.

"Well, the idea of you in that apron…" he trailed off, blushing. The strategist blushed as well as he gripped the apron. Deep inside, Caesar was flattered that Fred reacted the way he did.

"Apology accepted, Fred," he said, "But I'll still give you a punishment. You're going to act in that play." Fred groaned before he did the same puppy look at Caesar. As much as he tried to ignore it, it seemed to loop a hole of pity and guilt from the redhead.

"Fred!"

000000

She dumped the basket on the wooden floor before huffing. Never had she seen so much dirty laundry in her life. But then, these were three of her unit members, all male, so she couldn't say much about their hygiene. Queen picked up the first piece on the pile and noticed it was underwear.

"Ugh," she muttered before dropping it into the bucket of soap and water and scrubbed the piece of cloth as quickly as possible. Once she was done, she wrung out the water from it and hung it. She picked up the next piece, one of Jacques's bandannas, and began scrubbing. As she was doing so, a hand tapped her shoulder. She looked up to see her captain looking at her, a questioning look on his face.

"I lost my bet," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I heard," Geddoe said as he sat beside her, "I can tell them off if you want." Queen sighed.

"Don't worry about that, Geddoe. This is the Flame Champion's orders after all," she pointed out as she wrung the bandanna, hung it to dry and grabbed the next piece of clothing.

"As long as I don't have to do anything indecent, it's fine. Hugo made the point that they can't force me to do things like that or the deal is off," she said.

"You're okay with this?"

"Why not? It's been awhile since the guys had their clothes properly washed anyway," she said. There was a pause before Queen turned to him.

"Why are you here, Captain? Don't you have a date to prepare for?" For a moment, Geddoe was stunned, something Queen had not seen since she joined Geddoe's unit.

"You knew?" he asked, returning back to his usual manner. She nodded. It didn't take a genius to realize that her beloved captain was falling for Chris Lightfellow. First, it was more of an obligated fatherly protection since she got the True Water rune. She hung around him just to get more information of her father. But as Queen noticed, the two grew closer and Chris was having one thing that she didn't have since her days of knighthood: A schoolgirl crush on Geddoe. She didn't think much of it until she noticed a bright spark in Geddoe's eyes when they were talking. It was when she saw him smiling at Chris when she realized that Geddoe was falling hard for Chris. And she couldn't help being jealous but she outgrew that after giving the options. Chris was blessed and cursed with immortality like Geddoe. So it wasn't much of a choice. He needed a life partner and Chris was it. The fact that she was a strong woman and was adored by many men was just a bonus. Though it never made sense to anyone, it did with Queen. She smirked.

"Well, of course, you pay Kidd a hundred potch and he's willing to risk life and limb for an investigation," she answered. Geddoe decided not to press the issue but he did make a point to make Kidd suffer for all eternity. Since he couldn't hide from Queen anymore, he decided it was best to fill her curiosity.

"It's in three days," he said.

"Oh, just in time for that new play," Queen pointed out, "So I get to see you two while I'm onstage."

"You're performing?"

"Narrating," she clarified, "Fred's in it too. He's the prince. It's a mystery who's the sleeping beauty. Not even Kidd knows."

"I see," Geddoe said before standing up.

"Well, you better prepare yourself. I suggest dragging one of the knights to Iksay and find something else to wear than that," Queen said. He just nodded. He already had prepared on that part.

000000

Nervousness never suited him. After all, he was a knight, valiant and courageous to the end. But every time he thought about getting on stage, his knees wanted to buckle from sheer apprehension. There he stood, dressed as a prince as he waited for his part to come. A hand patted his shoulder.

"Don't be too nervous," Queen said, "You'll be fine."

"I'm more worried of who I'm kissing," he said trying to smile.

"Well, whoever the girl is, she is very lucky to have you kiss her," said the elf beside him. Nei smiled as she adjusted her fairy costume. Fred felt strange that the two ladies that were on the rumors list of who would play the sleeping beauty were standing next to him, not dressed like the role at all.

"Places people!" Nadir called. Taking a last breath, Fred took his place from behind the curtain.

000000

"I hope I'm not late," said the silver haired woman as she took a seat beside Geddoe. He blinked for a moment, noticing how lovely Chris looked. She was dressed in a white collared shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows. Her legs were covered with a long brown skirt. He expected her to dress like this. A woman like her couldn't bring herself to expose parts of her body as she found it indecent. And she didn't need to parade in skimpy outfits to get men to frolic for her.

"You look beautiful," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you. I like your shirt," she commented. She didn't think that he would change his entire wardrobe for her but he did. Not really giving up on his favorite color, Geddoe had dumped his black armor for a black shirt and a navy blue sleeveless vest that was left unbuttoned. His pants were of the same black tone.

"Thanks," he said as he took a sip from his cup.

"I do hope that's not alcohol…" she said, frowning a bit.

"It's juice," he answered as he pushed another cup towards her, "Your favorite." There was another smile on her face. She didn't realize just how well Geddoe had known her. She knew he was observant but the fact that he knew what juice she favored flattered her. _Oh goddess, now I'm blushing again._

"Geddoe… I…" He reached out at that moment, touching her braided hair. At the end of it was a white ribbon. It was the one he had gotten for her when they were traveling with Hugo.

"You wore it," he said, "It looks nice on you." Chris hoped that he noticed it. After all, wearing a ribbon is unbecoming of a knight. She was about to say something when Nadir came onstage, announcing his new play, robbing the attention off the both of them. Queen came onstage and began her part.

000000

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom in a faraway land. The king and queen never had any children until a fairy godmother blessed them."

On queue, the light came to the stage where Nash stood, dressed like a king, with Ayame, who was out of her ninja outfit, sans her face mask that was still on, and in a queen's outfit. Nei walked up to them and waved her prop wand.

"I bless you with a daughter, the most beautiful daughter of all the lands. She would have the wit of an angel. She would have a wonderful grace in everything she did. She would dance perfectly well. She would sing like a nightingale. She would play all kinds of music to the utmost perfection," Nei said as she continued her wand waving. Queen resumed her narration.

"But the court magician, who secretly despised the king and queen, cursed them." Lilly stepped on stage, dressed in a dark mage's outfit, took out her wand and waved at them.

"A curse upon you!" she said, "A curse to your child! For when she is pricked by a spindle before her sixteenth year, she will die from the wound! Muahaha!" With a puff of smoke, Lilly disappeared.

"This saddened the king and queen," Queen said, "as they do not wish death upon their child." Ayame began weeping as Nash held her.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Nash said.

"Fear not, your majesty," Nei said, "For I bear one more gift for you. She will not die by this hellish curse but will fall into a sleep of a hundred years. Only true love's first kiss can awaken her."

"And so, the months passed and the child was born. By order of the king, all of the spindles in the kingdom were destroyed to save his beloved daughter from the curse. But fate played a cruel tune," Queen continued. The lights faded and a distinct sound of teleportation was heard before it turned on again, revealing a young redheaded woman in a princess's gown. Without even saying a word, she captivated her audience.

000000

"Wow! Who is she!"

"Never seen such a pretty girl in my life!"

"Wow, that waistline is to die for! I wonder what she did to get such a figure."

"Who cares? She's a beauty alright! Who is she?"

"Lilly's playing the evil witch, so it can't be her. Could be Emily. She's the only other redhead I know."

"But I'm right here!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh sorry!" The conversation was piped down when someone hushed them. Chris turned to Geddoe before smiling.

"Care to make a wager?" she asked, still grinning.

"No point in wagering for the same thing," he said before taking a sip from his cup of juice.

"Right," she turned back to the stage, "But still, I didn't know that figure could exist on a man."

000000

Meanwhile at the backstage…

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Lilly hissed at the ninja beside her, "I wasn't heavy at all!" Watari just chose to ignore her as he looked from behind the curtain. He was already annoyed that he was reduced to a stagehand for a silly play. He only did it because Jacques secretly liked watching them, even though he didn't like acting in them. Before Lilly could say another word, Nei threw her a cloak.

"Lilly, it's your part!" she said. The girl picked up her stage prop and set herself at her place once the lights went off. The all heard the teleportation before Little Viki turned up beside Watari.

"Really, having to do this to make things dramatic," she muttered. Watari silently agreed.

"Sir Fred, are you sure you do not want to see who it is?" Nei asked, turning behind her. Fred huddled to a seat at the corner and shook his head stubbornly. The lights came on and revealed all. Apparently, the girl had the awe of the audience.

"Wow," Nei said, "She's really pretty. Who is she?" Little Viki shrugged.

"I was told to teleport her here. She was wearing a mask so I couldn't see her face," she pointed out. Watari said nothing but turned to Fred with a knowing look on his face.

000000

"While the princess was walking in the woods a day before her sixteenth birthday," Queen said, raising her voice from the excited crowd, "She encountered a small cottage where an old lady sat with a spindle. She was intrigued by the instrument as she had never seen it before. Deciding to satisfy her curiosity, she approached the old woman." The girl walked towards Lilly.

"Excuse me," she said in a voice that didn't quite tell anybody who she was, "What is that?"

"This, my child, is a spindle," Lilly said.

"Captivated by the instrument, the princess wanted to give it a try, once she touched the spindle, she received a cut and fainted on the spot," Queen said. Lilly removed her cloak.

"Ha ha ha! I have killed their precious daughter! Now, they will suffer!" she said with vigor before disappearing in smoke once again. Nei came onstage and sighed.

"Sleep, my child," she said, "This kingdom will sleep with you until you wake."

"With that, the fairy used her magic and put every living being to sleep. She went to spread the word to other people of the curse and hoped for one to believe her but no one did. Until one day, the fairy disguised herself and walked away from the kingdom and into another, telling her tale to a young man who was the prince of the said kingdom…"

"What do you think of it?" Nei said dressed in the cloak Lilly was wearing, "The poor girl trapped in an eternal slumber, waiting for a man who loves her at first sight kiss her." Fred stood beside her, doing his best to look intrigued.

"The young prince was all on fire at these words, believing, without weighing the matter that he could put an end to this rare adventure; and, pushed on by love and honor, resolved that moment to look into it. He got on his steed and traveled to the kingdom. He did not stop until he found her tower and reached her room." The lights went off again before two spotlights were on Fred and a stage bed with the redheaded princess on. The knight did an involuntary gulp before walking towards her.

"There she is, the princess of eternal slumber," he said before crouching next to her. He gave her a good look. He could say that she was pretty. _But there is something familiar about her,_ he thought.

"The prince was awed by her beauty and fell in love with her at first sight. She was everything the fairy had described her," Queen said.

"Oh princess," he said, "What I would give to see you in your wake. To see your smile, to hear your laughter, to hold you in my arms as we dance…"

"The prince remembered what the fairy had told him and kissed her on her fair lips." Fred gulped again before turning to the girl again. And there it was: a recognizable smile on her face. Fred blinked, knowing only one person who could smile like that.

"Caesar!" he hissed. Opening one eye, the strategist looked at him.

"Kiss me, you fool," he said. Fred only obliged as he kissed his beloved.

"For with that kiss, the princess awoke and they lived happily ever after," Queen said as the curtain fell. She went in and found that the two were still kissing. The shorthaired swordswoman cleared her throat. They broke apart instantly.

"The play ended," she said, smirking.

"I know," Caesar said, "I can't wait to get out of this dress!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Fred said as he caught his lover's hands before turning behind, "Viki, be a dear and teleport us to my room?" The girl sighed before doing so. Once they were gone, Queen sighed.

"Damn, how did Caesar manage that figure?" she muttered to herself.

000000

"That was an interesting play," Chris said as they both headed out of the tavern and walked to the ship, "I really did enjoy the last part. It was touching." Geddoe walked beside her.

"Do you wish for a prince to give you a kiss to wake you from your slumber?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not the fairy tale type but it would be nice to love someone and live happily ever after," she said as she walked ahead from him.

"But you have a harem of knights that love you, Lady Chris," he pointed out, "All able to love you with their all." Once again, she shook her head.

"I do not want to favor any of them," she said, "Besides I have made it clear that I have no interest in them."

"You broke many hearts," Geddoe said before touching his chest, "I wonder if you'll break mine." Chris turned to face him.

"What was that?" she said, hoping he'd repeat himself. Geddoe just shrugged as he walked by her again, smiling to himself.

000000

Fred looked at him, examining him from head to toe. It made the strategist blush slightly. _Oh, by all the True Runes, I'm like a virgin maiden on her first night._ That didn't comfort him the slightest.

"You really look beautiful in that dress," said the knight as he reached out for him. With a quick move, he removed the clothes on him and pulled out the hair extensions off Caesar's head. With a cloth, Fred wiped off the last of the stage makeup. He smiled before taking out a shirt and throwing it on Caesar.

"Better," he said, "You look better this way." The strategist smiled before pressing his lips against his lover's.

"So do you like my performance, my prince?" he asked, pulling the same voice he did on stage. Fred chuckled.

"You were wonderful, my dear Caesar," Fred said as he pecked the man on the cheek, "And you've made many ladies jealous with your thin waistline."

"I'm not proud of it," he said placing his hands on either side of his hip. Fred only overlapped his hands over his.

"But it makes you Caesar Silverberg the strategist," he said before kissing Caesar's neck. Caesar smiled before turning to Fred.

"Thanks," he said, "No let's get you out of that costume. I want my Fred Maximilian back."

000000

"This feels different, doesn't it?" she said as she stood at the railing on the ship, overlooking the lake. Geddoe stood beside her and nodded. The lake was quiet and the soft night breeze blew past them now and then. Geddoe knew why it did. During the war that had gone on, neither of them had managed to receive a peaceful moment alone. He closed his eye before touching the railing, realizing too late that his hand had fallen on Chris's. Heads turned to each other as a blush defiantly crept onto Chris's face. He didn't mean to make a move until later. **_Much_**_ later…_Geddoe thought. _But an opportunity should never be wasted._ The mercenary couldn't help agreeing. He'd think of a way to get Ace out of his head later. He moved closer to her, grasping her hand in his. He hadn't realized that her hand was cold. Her armor and her traveling outfit had protected her from such weather but in the ones she was in didn't shield her much from the cold night. Listening to his previous advice, he pulled her into a hug.

"Geddoe?" she asked questioningly.

"Your hands are cold," he said, giving off some explanation. She raised her eyebrows before settling herself in his arms. _An opportunity should never be wasted. _She agreed silently.

_I know, now shut up Percival and get out of my head!_

000000

Arms wrapped around Caesar, he couldn't help but nuzzle his face into the redhead's neck. Fred never thought he'd experience such joy in loving a man but he did. And he loved Caesar with all his heart.

_Then what's holding me back from giving him my all? Is it because I'm not ready? _He glanced back at Caesar's sleeping form before sighing. _I love him so much that I'm afraid to break his heart. Then what if I die in battle? _The thought haunted him, slowly seeping into him as he made his decision. _Yes, I have to._

"Caesar," he said, shaking the man awake, "Caesar." The redhead opened one eye, slightly miffed that Fred was waking him from his sleep.

"What?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I know you don't like to be disturbed in slumber but this is important," said the knight. Caesar sat up. There was no way he could resist Fred's plea, even if it meant losing precious seconds of his sleep. And besides, it was important.

"I love you with all my heart, Caesar," he said as he kissed the man on the cheek. "And I just decided that I'm ready for us to become one." For a moment, the strategist just stared at his lover, not believing what he just heard.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked, praying that Fred wasn't joking. The knight nodded. Caesar reached out and kissed Fred passionately. The raven haired knight only pushed his lover gently.

"Not tonight, Caesar," he said.

"But…"

"We'll go on a proper date. I'll take you to Vinay Del Zexay. I heard from a reliable source that they are going to have a play there that's not done by Budehuc's finest," Fred said, winking. Caesar smirked.

"Some of my sarcasm is rubbing on you," he said before hugging his lover. Fred wrapped his arms around Caesar.

"That wasn't sarcasm, I really thought Budehuc plays are good," he said, returning Caesar's smirk.

"And my wit as well," Caesar said before pecking Fred on the cheek. "You do realize that I can't wait, do you?" he said, dropping his voice to seduction. Fred shook his head before kissing Caesar's head.

"Wait, my love, for the moment we share together will be the most memorable of our lives," he whispered in Caesar's ear, causing the strategist to blush.

"That sounded like it came from Nadir's play," he said.

"Actually, I read it in a book. It was a romance novel that Rico likes reading," he said before pausing, "Wait, Rico's not old enough to read that sort of novels!"

"Fred, she cooks, cleans and puts up with your antics for months. She's more mature than you think," Caesar pointed out. Fred sighed before realizing he had been insulted.

"Caesar!" The strategist laughed before holding him tighter.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't resist that one," he said, "Well, let's get back to bed then." As they both tucked in, Caesar turned to Fred and kissed his lips.

"I can't wait for the date, Fred," he whispered before turning back to his side. The Maximilian Knight smiled before closing his eyes.

000000

**To Be Continued**

000000


	6. Chapter 6

**Boundless**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After a fiasco with a drunken Borus and his happy sword wielding tactics in that condition, Fred and Caesar discover feelings for each other and find that love is boundless.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Warning: Male/Male.

A/N: There will be a slight spoiler to the game as well as a change of scene, just to make things more dramatic. And I apologize for the inaccuracy of the scene. I forgot how it really went but I remember bits and pieces of it.

000000

_I'm sick of it_

_Every time I say good-bye I wilt_

_Nothing's more laughable than a tired out face _

_- A part of Boundless Love by TO DESTINATION_

000000

Chapter 6

000000

Thinking up of a good strategy was hard for him, considering their current predicament. He sent Hugo to Brass Castle, aiding the rest of the Zexen Knights to fight against the Harmonian Army, to at least cripple the army slightly. Hugo's decision on who to bring with him was crucial as he will rely heavily on himself and the five other people he was bringing along. Not too shocked that he had asked for Sergeant Jordi and Fubar to come along with him. As well as Mua and Hallec, who he believed was strong as he saw their strength first hand.

"Well, come on, Hugo," Caesar said, "You can think of another, right?"

"I don't want to put anybody else I know in danger," he said, "Maybe I'll just stick with this group."

"Hugo, these people are warriors. They know their way on the battlefield. Don't worry too much or you'll lose focus in battle," said the strategist. Apple couldn't help but smile at that advice. It sounded a lot like something Shu would say. Before she could add her two cents in the whole conversation, the door opened and Fred entered the room.

"Lord Hugo, Flame Champion," he said before he stood on bended knee in front of the boy, "I request to accompany you in this battle." Everyone just stared at him for a moment before turning their eyes back to Caesar. For a moment, the strategist's smiling mask was gone and a shocked look replaced it. He looked like he was about to shout at Fred but his own advice came to bite him in the rear.

"Take him, Hugo, before he embarrasses himself further," he muttered before turning to the desk behind him, gathering papers. He heard everyone leave the room and Hugo announcing that they will leave in fifteen minutes. Once the door closed, he let out a sigh.

"Are you disappointed in me?" He didn't realize his lover was still in the room but he didn't turn to face him. He stopped what he did before letting a sigh escape him as his shoulders moved with it.

"No, I'm not," he answered truthfully, "You are a knight and you can't rebuild the knights that your grandfather had long ago by rusting your armor sitting in a castle." A pair of arms hugged him from the back.

"Thank you, Caesar," he whispered. The redhead turned and hugged his lover.

"Just make sure you don't injure yourself and I want you back alive," he said, trying his best to sound normal. Fred cupped his chin and bridged the gap between them and kissed him. As the slowly broke away, Caesar swallowed at the lump in his throat.

"I have to go now, Caesar," he said.

"I know," he said before reaching at his own neck. He undid the fastener and took off a slender necklace around him. He held it up to Fred, revealing the small blue pendant hanging on it.

"Apple gave this to me. She said it belonged to an old friend. She said it protected her from a lot of things and it did the same for me as well. Since I'll be staying, I'll loan this to you. I want it back," he said before he placed the necklace around Fred's neck, tucking it inside his armor. The knight smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He was about to move away when Caesar grabbed his shoulders and pressed his lips against Fred's. The knight succumbed to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Caesar's waist. It didn't take long for the strategist to push his tongue into Fred's mouth, deepening the kiss. It lasted for a minute but to the knight, it felt like hours passed by. He broke off from Caesar, slightly dazed. Never had he been kissed like that in his life. He just grabbed Caesar by his shirt and kissed him again, obviously driven by passion. The redhead wrapped his arms around Fred's neck as he propped himself against the table. Fred kissed his cheek before moving lower, kissing the trail of his neck before reaching the soft spot between his neck and his shoulder. He bit and sucked, causing the strategist to hiss.

"Fred…" Caesar said, slightly moaning. The knight continued this before moving away, satisfied by the bright red mark that was left there. He smirked before turning to Caesar who was currently blushing scarlet.

"That's a little present from me. I'll give you another when we return," he whispered to the redhead before pressing his lips against his. At that moment, the door opened and both Cecile and Rico burst in.

"Sir Fred! Sir Caesar! It's time for you to depart!" Cecile said before both girls gasp at what they had walked into. The two men broke apart instantly.

"M-Master Fred!" Rico said as she shielded Cecile's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rico but I had to speak to Caesar before we left and… Is Lady Cecile going to be alright?" Fred said, looking at the young girl. Cecile only cleared her throat.

"I'll be fine… I think," she said, keeping calm as she removed the hands from her eyes. "Sir Fred, Sir Caesar, Lord Hugo is waiting." Fred nodded before turning to Caesar.

"Shall we?"

000000

After giving Hugo the specific instructions, she watched the group leave on horses. She hoped that Fred and Caesar didn't lose focus of what was going on. She knew Caesar was able to put aside his feelings but now, she wasn't to sure. The wall that had broken down was the same wall that separated his feelings with logic. She couldn't help being worried. A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Lady Lucia smiling kindly at her.

"It feels like every time I watch that boy go, I feel like dragging him back into my arms," she said, "I believe you feel the same way about Caesar." The truth was undeniable in the Karaya Chief's words. She always regarded Caesar as a son as much as she regarded Albert as one.

"But you have to let them go, someday," she said. _Usually, because they've grown up but for Caesar's case…_

"Sometimes sooner than others," Lucia said in a defeated but accepting tone. Apple only nodded in agreement.

000000

Muscles tensed as fingers wrapped tightly on each drawn weapon. Eyes shifted from left to right as they faced their opponents. Hugo swung his blade down, stabbing the Harmonian soldier as the Duck Clan member attacked another. The others held their ground but it seemed like a wall of soldiers were marching to the castle.

"This is madness," Salome said as they regrouped, "They just keep coming."

"This could be that witch's spell," said the Sergeant breathing hard, "If only…"

"No, we're not giving up!" Hugo said as he lifted his right hand, "I'll blow them away. Salome, Sergeant, heal the others!" The two nodded, getting straight to work. Using his Great Hawk rune, Roland managed to strike down a few of the soldiers. Hugo used the True Fire Rune and hit some of these soldiers but they still kept coming. Behind him, an injured Fred tried to get up.

"Stand down, knight!" said the duck, "You are in no condition to fight until I heal off some of those wounds!"

"Listen to Sergeant Jordi, Sir Fred," Salome said, healing off Hallec's wounds with his water rune, "If we lose you, we lose a strategist and we need the both of you in this war." Fred didn't say anything as the duck healed him off before handing him his sword.

"Remember what that ironhead said," he said before picking up his own weapon. They both charged for the soldiers alongside Hallec and Mua. Hugo got on Fubar and attacked as well but no matter how they tried to move forward, the wall of soldiers kept pushing them back.

"They're still coming," Salome muttered.

"Damn, at this rate…" the duck said, not completing his sentence.

"Had enough?" The group looked up and saw the three people responsible for this madness. All of them gripped tighter on their weapons.

"You!" Hugo said, ready to pounce. The green clad magician stood in front of him before demanding for the True Fire Rune, not only causing an outrage but insulting them as well. At Hugo's refusal, Luc only revealed that they had taken Geddoe's True Lightning Rune as well, much to their disbelief. Caesar ran in, shocked at the sight.

_This is bad,_ he thought. The redhead could only watch as the magician took away Hugo's true rune. He demanded an explanation to these actions, shocked at the magician's revelation to destroy his own true rune. _The man wanted to destroy God…_ As he prepared to leave, the most unexpected occurred.

"No!" Fred shouted as he swung his sword at Luc. Caesar could only gasp at what happened next. Yuber moved with a speed that could only belong to a demon and struck him down in one fluid motion.

"Fred!" Caesar rushed towards him, only to be held back by Salome. "Let me go! Fred!" He reached out to the knight's unmoving body, not able to even touch him.

"Don't do this now! That thing will kill you if you move close!"

"But Fred!"

"He'll be alright!" Caesar doubted it as Yuber moved closer.

"Stay away from him!" Hugo shouted as he drew his weapon, followed closely by the others. It was at that moment when the blue clad mage began to falter, her powers fading like her illusions. She disappeared as well, leaving the blonde haired creature with the others. Caesar couldn't careless to what happened next when Salome took the unconscious Fred Maximilian into his arms.

000000

He slowly opened his eyes before groaning when too much light entered them. He placed a hand over his eyes before opening them again. He looked around, realizing he was in the infirmary. He tried to get up but a shot of pain to his chest forced him back down. He groaned, this time in pain.

"Ah, Sir Fred," Mio said as she came up to his bed, "You're awake."

"What happened?" he found himself asking. Before Mio could answer, the door burst open, causing Rody, who was training to fly, to jump off his broomstick.

"Oh, Rody! I'm so sorry!" Rico said as she helped the boy up.

"It's alright, Rico," said the young mage before smiling.

"I didn't know what got into me. I was taking a bit of a rest from helping Lady Chris and I simply dozed off," she said.

"You've been up day and night, Rico," Tuta said, "It's bad for your health if you keep this up."

"I know but… I just wanted to wait till Master Fred wakes up. With Sir Caesar being so busy now…" she trailed off, worry obvious on her face. The knight could only soften when he saw that.

"Rico," he said. His squire looked up, tears brimming when she saw Fred giving her a sheepish smile.

"M-Master Fred!" Rico rushed to him, giving a near crushing hug as anxious tears streamed down her face. The knight winced as his chest still hurt from his wound.

"Rico," he mumbled before hugging her. At that moment, the door flew open the second time, revealing the redheaded strategist. He walked over to Fred's bed with an angry look on his face. Rico had pried herself from Fred for the moment, giving the two some space. She, of all people, knew how worried Caesar Silverberg was. Before the raven-haired knight could saw anything, a slap resounded the room. Fred held his cheek, shock from the action that his lover had done.

"If you wanted to die so badly, Fred Maximilian, don't make any promises to me for your return and safety," he said coldly. The knight didn't dare to look at him. Even though his actions were justified, he put his own life on the line and almost broke Caesar's heart. And he would die a guilty man. _Guilty for causing eternal pain to the man I love…_

"Caesar…" Fred mumbled, "I…"

"Don't apologize," said the redhead before a long pause, "I…I don't know what I will do without you…" Before he knew it, Caesar was crying in his chest, gripping his shoulders for support. He only placed his arms around Caesar.

"I'm such an idiot," he said. Even though tears still glistened in his eyes, Caesar managed a smirk.

"That you are." Not able to stand it anymore, Rico jumped on the two of them, hugging them with both of her arms.

"Rico," they both said before smiling. As Mio and Tuta watched, the young doctor turned to his nurse.

"I believe his wall remains broken."

"That's a good thing," Mio said, smiling.

000000

He looked at his hands, feeling strange that the True Lightning rune that was once there was no more. His body was getting weary by the minute since he was detached from the rune. He knew just about how long he had if he didn't retrieve it back. _This is no blessing. My life has just been cursed again._ He really believed an illusion of him living a life of eternity with Chris Lightfellow. For the first time, he thought of a happiness that belonged as his own. But it was ripped away when he lost his True Rune. He gripped his hands, vexing his weakness silently. At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Geddoe, are you in?" said the familiar voice. He thought against answering it. "Please, it is very important for me to talk to you before we go into battle." He finally opened the door and motioned for her to come in. Chris stood in his room, in full armor, and looked at him.

"This may be an inappropriate time for such things but after this, I believe the both of us will return to our lives and may never see each other again," she said before taking a breath, "I never thought that I would meet any man that would make me feel this way but I met you and everything changed. This is a strange revelation to me but… I really wish I could…" Her voice soften slightly, "stay with you after the war." Geddoe didn't say anything but stood there, understanding each and every word she was saying. Chris Lightfellow, the enamored Silver Maiden, the pride and beauty of the Zexen Knights, was proclaiming her love for him in the oddest ways possible.

"At this moment, I am feeling rather vulnerable, Geddoe. Please say something," she said, her amethyst eyes searching in his for a sign. He closed his eye before sighing.

"I'm sorry," he said with much regret. Chris only blinked before speaking again.

"Come again?"

"You're a beautiful woman, Lady Chris and you deserve someone better than me," he said.

"What makes you think you have the right to tell me that?" she shot back. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Because I… can't be with you, Chris," he said, "I do not wish to let you face what Sana faced. Without the true rune in my hand, I will die in a short span of a few months, a year if I'm lucky."

"But we're getting them back."

"If we survive the next battle and win," he said.

"We will," she said stubbornly. He couldn't help smiling.

"Your father was an optimistic fellow too," Geddoe said, "He always went against me."

"I am my father's daughter, after all," she said as she stepped closer to him. Before Geddoe could stop her, she placed her hands on his shoulders, tiptoeing to make her lips meet his. It was a bold move, especially for the Zexen Knight. Geddoe just wanted to push her off but the grip on his shoulders told him that he wasn't going anywhere until she let him go. When she finally did, she smiled.

"I guess that is all I had to say to you, Geddoe," said Chris as she moved away. He caught her arm before making her turn to face him.

"I have something else to say to you, Chris Lightfellow," he said before cupping her chin and pressing his lips against hers. When they broke apart, Chris felt her cheeks become warm.

"That's not very subtle of you," she managed out, keeping her voice study. He smiled, cupping her cheek with his left hand.

"I am a mercenary. We're not subtle people, Lady Chris," Geddoe said before kissing her again. They were only interrupted by an audible gasp from a few people. The two turned to see Geddoe's unit staring at them with a shocked look on their faces. Well, mainly Joker and Ace since Queen knew about it and Jacques remained indifferent about it.

"Boss! What are you doing to Chris Lightfellow!" he exclaimed. Joker only crossed his arms.

"Figured that you'd pick the prettiest girl in the lot," he said. Chris wanted to run out of the room in embarrassment but Geddoe had placed his arm around her waist, not allowing her to move away from him.

"There's no denying to what's going on here," Geddoe said to them. Queen sighed.

"I think Geddoe would like some privacy with Lady Chris," she pointed out. A smirk formed on Ace's face.

"Privacy eh?" he said, "I'm sure he needs all the time he can. That armor doesn't seem like it's easy to take off." He received a smack on the back of his head from both Joker and Queen.

"Ow!" Before he could say anything else, he was dragged out and the door was closed as soon as the team left. Chris turned to him, blushing scarlet from the comment.

"You weren't planning to…" she trailed off, not daring to complete her sentence. Geddoe shook his head, not able to hide his smile.

"No, I wasn't but the thought did cross my mind," he said.

"Geddoe!" He only smiled once more before pecking her cheek.

"Maybe not now," he said, "Because I happen to know Zexen laws and traditions. You're bound by it being their war hero. I'm not about to go against an entire federation just because I am in love with her." At that moment, Geddoe knew he had said something that was going to change his life. The Silver Maiden only stood there, her cheeks flushed.

"Did you mean that?" she asked.

"I can't say otherwise but…" She touched his ungloved right hand, taking it into hers.

"I believe that we can overcome any obstacle if we believe in ourselves," she said, "This is just one obstacle. Once you get it back, we'll overcome the next one."

"Next one?"

"You'll be returning to your Harmonian Defense Force. I will be returning to my duty as a knight. We won't be seeing each other for awhile," she pointed out.

"Unless I marry you and get you to join my team," he said.

"Now, what makes you think that I won't get you Zexen citizenship and force you to join the Zexen Knights?"

"Because I look terrible in Zexen armor," Geddoe chided. Chris huffed before giving him a small smile. He cupped her cheek again. "Let's wait it out a couple of years, eternity is a very long time."

"So, this means you and I are…" she couldn't say it. Her heart was already pounding in her ears.

"An official couple?" he said, feeling rather childish to say that, considering how long he lived.

"I was about to say 'going steady'. I haven't had a b-boyfriend in my life," she said, feeling awkward to say such things. "I wanted to at least give you my first kiss before we charge into battle."

"You did?" She nodded. Geddoe couldn't even remember his first time with a woman, less remembering his first kiss, minimal to his first relationship with a girl. _I suddenly feel old._ That thought escaped him when Chris let go of his hand.

"Thank you, Geddoe," she said, "I have to take my leave now as I have to address the knights." He caught her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers.

"Survive the battle," he said.

"I intend to."

"So do I. There are many things I wish to show you, Chris Lightfellow," he said, making the female knight blush furiously.

"I do look forward to that," she said before leaving his room. Despite what was ahead of them, he couldn't help smiling. Neither could she.

000000

"Caesar," Fred whispered as he wrapped his arm tighter around the redhead. Caesar looked up as he remained in his position on Fred's bed. They had not left the infirmary since Doctor Tuta was busy with some other patients and had not pronounced him well enough to leave.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have a battle to plan out?"

"It's done. Apple told me I could stay with you for awhile before it starts," he said.

"I see," he said before looking down, "Do you feel like we've become more like a family than a couple?" Caesar looked down as well. Rico had curled up between them, fast asleep since she lacked of for the past few days. They both smiled before Fred ran a hand through her hair. She mumbled something incoherently before snuggling closer to Caesar.

"I believe we've adopted her," the redhead said.

"I wonder what Sancho would say to that," Fred said, smiling to the thought.

"Hmm?"

"Her father, Sancho, was my grandfather's squire as well," he explained.

"Oh," Caesar said, "I think I've read about him and your grandfather in one of Apple's notes about the Toran War."

"My grandfather covets Medical Officer Mathiu Silverberg," Fred said, "He always told me that with a Silverberg by your side you can always win a war."

"But Apple and Shu aren't Silverbergs and they led the Dunan Army to victory."

"They might as well be. They taught by Mathiu, right?"

"Right. You're not as dumb as you look, Fred," he said. The knight shot him a look. Caesar smiled before pecking his cheek. "Well, I do deserve one since you scared me half to death with your stint."

"Alright, you got that but no more," he said. Caesar laid his head on Fred's chest before smiling.

"Okay." It was only hours later when Apple called for Caesar to prepare for battle.

000000

**To Be Continued**

000000


	7. Chapter 7

**Boundless**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: After a fiasco with a drunken Borus and his happy sword wielding tactics in that condition, Fred and Caesar discover feelings for each other and find that love is boundless.

Disclaimer: I WANT MY TEA LOVING YUBER! I am screaming this because Konami owns the Suikoden franchise. Pfft!

Warning: It's the end already. You should know it by now.

A/N: Yes, the end is the date. I had this in mind since I wrote the story. The other elements (the kraken, Chris/Geddoe, Fred getting hurt, etc) just fell in place. And no, there will be no sex scenes in this fic. Just to clarify, I wanted to write it but I thought against it.

000000

_Boundless Love _

_For the lonely days_

_The passing times are really vain_

_Boundless Love _

_For the boring days_

_I wanna take a Long vacation right about now_

_- A part of Boundless Love by TO DESTINATION_

000000

Chapter 7

000000

From the window of his room, he watched the armies slowly depart from Budehuc. The war was over. There was no use for making the castle its base any longer. He soon would be departing as well. Officially, he was on a journey to improve himself to beat his brother. In the end, Albert proved that he was better, despite the consequences. Prying away from the window, he went back to packing his items from his room. A few books and some clothing was all he brought to Budehuc. He didn't really plan to stay longer than he had to. Thomas did ask his help in some business strategies and he had covered them. He, as well as many others, was given welcome to stay at the castle as long as he wished but he rather not.

"Packing already?" He looked up to see the raven haired knight leaning against his doorframe.

"I should get started on it soon," Caesar said before giving him a small smile. He hadn't told Fred about his plans yet and he wondered if he could get the knight to travel with him.

"You're not planning to leave without having our date, are you?" Fred said as he moved closer to him. Caesar noticed that Fred was already dressed for the occasion. He was not in his armor but a knight's garb when one is on a casual affair. Covering his top was an intricately embroidered tunic as his legs were covers with a pair of black pants and a pair of elegantly styled boots covered his feet. He looked incredibly handsome. Caesar could only look down on himself and sigh at his usual traveling outfit. He was not fit to go out with him.

"Now?"

"Of course."

"But I'm not dressed for it," he said.

"You don't have to. You could go in your skivvies for all I care," Fred chided.

"Fred, my body doesn't appreciate it if I traveled naked in Vinay Del Zexay," he said before adding, "Neither does the residents."

"You look fine, Caesar," Fred said. The strategist shook his head before heading to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute. Just stay here." As soon as the door was closed, Caesar raced to the door a few doors away from him. He threw it open to find the two people he needed to see.

"I need help," he said. Borus and Percival looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

000000

Moments later, Caesar came out of their room dressed differently than before. He knew for one that those two Zexen Knights were the ones that were always best dressed in any occasion. Well, best dressed without forsaking their manhood. Running to them was the best choice. He reentered his room to find his lover sitting at his bed, reading a book. Fred looked up before smiling. He knew Caesar would change.

"You look splendid," he said, standing up and walking over to the redhead. Splendid was just an understatement to Fred. He had dressed in a green shirt and over it was a sleeveless brown vest with an elaborate design of a leaf in light green thread. On his neck was a light orange scarf. He had abandoned his usual pants and boots for a pair of matching brown pants and dress shoes. This was definitely a change from Caesar's usual garb and it made him look divine. _Though I doubt he would enjoy being called that. _But Caesar's face broke into a smile before he kissed his lover.

"Thank you. Shall we make a move?"

"Yes, we shall."

000000

They arrived in Vinay Del Zexay an hour later, with Fred's insistence that they take a horse from the stables. Though he didn't favor riding one, he couldn't protest since Fred had already planned this earlier. Once the knight had placed the horses in the stables of the Zexen town, he took the redhead to one of the restaurants by the lake of Vinay Del Zexay for dinner. A romantic setting that was as they ate, talking about things that happened during the war and such. Once the desserts were brought and eaten, they left the restaurant. Fred mentioned the play that they were going to.

"It'll be great, I'm sure. Though I've never heard of such a title in my life…" he said before turning to Caesar who looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong, Caesar? Too much to eat?" The strategist shook his head.

"No… I just… Well…"

"Are you alright?" Fred asked, suddenly concerned.

"I am, Fred," he said before grabbing his lover by the arm, "Can we not go to the play? I rather spend more time with you. Just move ahead from your plan."

"Well, if you insist," said the knight before brushing his lips against Caesar's. "Do you feel tired, Caesar?"

"Not really…" he mumbled before realizing where this was heading, "But I would like to take a rest. My feet hurt." Fred smiled before taking him by the hand.

"Good. Let's head to the inn."

000000

The room was one of the best in the town. Beautifully decorated and well furnished, Caesar felt that it was just wrong to even be in this room, especially for what they were planning to do. Or what Fred had planned anyway. He nearly jumped when Fred closed the door. _Oh great, I can't believe I'm nervous. Well, I should be! I've never done this before!_ He protested in his head. As much as he wanted this, he never came about the idea of actually having it. Sure, he had turned out some very good opportunities but he wanted his first time to be special and not some fling. He watched as Fred slowly approached him before standing right in from of the strategist and smiled before placing a hand on Caesar cheek. That only made the young strategist's heart beat faster. He could only react as Fred moved closer to him, inching their faces together. It was then, Caesar's mind decided to work and he pulled back, his heart hammering in his chest. Things started to bother him. Questions that were left unanswered needed to be answered. Hell, if they were going to do this, might as well be truthful to each other. And he wanted their relationship to be without secrets. He didn't want to discover that Fred was good in bed because of experience. He knew he better start it now because Fred was giving him a confused look.

"Fred," he said, "Before we start, before we do this. I want you to be truthful to me. Can you do that for me?" The knight softened a little.

"Of course," he said. It was one thing about Fred he liked was that he never teased with his answers. And it was what he needed at this moment.

"Have you… ever done this before?" he asked, almost timidly.

"With a man or a woman?" Fred asked, confused.

"Man, woman, frog, beast, insect… if any," he said, using his sarcasm as defense to his nervousness. Fred provided a patient smile before answering.

"Once, with a woman," he said, "She was my second girlfriend and I was only sixteen. She left me for a rich man."

"Oh," Caesar said in response.

"Well, what about you, then?" Frozen, Caesar didn't say anything for a while. It was when his cheeks turned pink when Fred realized why he was acting this way.

"Caesar, are you a virgin?" As he said those words, his lover's cheeks matched the color of his hair. He walked over to him and gave the redhead a hug.

"If you really don't want to do this, I can wait," he whispered. But Caesar shook his head before wrapping his arms around Fred.

"No, this is what I want Fred," he said in a calm voice. Amethyst eyes met shy emerald ones. Caesar gently broke from the embrace and sat on the bed. He slowly removed his shoes and undid his scarf. He unbuttoned his vest and placed both the scarf and the vest on a chair. Lastly, he began working on the buttons on his shirt. He sat on that bed arms on each side pressed against the edge of the bed, his slender body peaking from an open shirt. Fred walked over to him got on his knees facing Caesar's chest. He looked up, looking for a sign of willingness from his lover. Caesar pulled him up slightly, giving him an open mouth kiss, pushing his tongue into Fred's mouth. It was the confirmation he needed as he gently pushed Caesar onto the bed, not breaking the passionate kiss.

000000

He moved his face away from hers. She had fallen asleep, tired from her fights and having to stay up to deal with most of the political drama between Zexen and Grasslands. She had already said goodbye to Hugo who left the day before and was catching on some sleep. Louis had told him that she didn't want to be disturbed so he said his goodbye to her in the only way possible. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her that he was departing, though it was going to take a while for him to come to terms of not seeing her again. He sighed before moving away from the bed, only to realize he was restricted from moving. A hand had caught a fistful of his black outfit. He turned his head to see a wide awake Chris Lightfellow grinning at him before letting him go.

"I had a feeling you were planning to leave without a proper goodbye," she said.

"Chris, I have to go. You know that," he said. Chris stood up, grabbing the robe beside her and throwing it on before turning back to him.

"Yes, I do. Even if we have all eternity, I _may_ not forgive you for being a prick and leaving without waking me up," she said, in a tone that scared most of the men on the battlefield. At that moment, he remained indifferent though he wished he was facing Yuber again than a rather annoyed Chris Lightfellow. That all changed when she wrapped her arms around him waist and hugged him. He hugged back, silently relieved that he wasn't going to face the eternal wrath of the Silver Maiden.

"I know that I'll miss you," she said before looking up at him.

"I'll miss you too," he said before kissing her forehead again. He stopped before pressing his lips against hers. Once they broke off, Chris looked at him before biting her lip, not wanting to cry. She was a knight and knights don't cry.

"Chris, I love you," he said, admitting to it finally. The tears that she had forced back flowed down her cheeks. Who was she trying to kid? There was no way she was going to be able to deal with this.

"I love you too, Geddoe," she whispered before burying her head into his chest. They stood there for a long while until Chris finally learnt it was inevitable. They had to part.

"Goodbye," he said, "For now." She nodded.

"Until we meet again," she replied.

000000

Hands clasped together, Fred looked at Caesar before smiling. They lay in bed, exhausted from their first time together but both fought to stay awake, not wanting the day to end. Fred kissed his lover's cheek before wrapping his arms around Caesar's waist.

"Don't leave me," Caesar suddenly said.

"I won't."

"But we all have things to do," he said, "You still have to rebuild the knights and I…"

"You have to best your brother. There's nothing wrong with traveling together," he said. Caesar lit up as he heard the words he wanted to hear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's travel together," Fred said before kissing Caesar's shoulder. "I'm not about to let you go, Caesar."

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you," the redhead shot back before turning to Fred again. "I love you."

"And I you," Fred answered back. Caesar snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes. Never was he letting Fred go. Never.

000000

**End**

000000

KNK: Yup, that's the end of this fic folks. I have an epic that involves these characters and pairings and I plan to write that out soon. It depends on the response on this fic. But I'll still write it before it leaves my mind. it'll be called 'After The War'. Look out for it!


End file.
